The present invention relates to a component or device for detecting or measuring one or more specific types of biological or chemical target products. According to the invention, such a component comprises a group of one or more nanotubes selected and/or functionalized in order to interact with the target product, and which surrounds or runs alongside an optical waveguide over all or part of its periphery. This component thus produces an optical coupling between a portion of this optical waveguide and one or more optical characteristics of these nanotubes, the modifications of which are evaluated in the presence of the target product.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing and preparing such a component or device, and a detection method using it.
It also relates to a post-manufacture preparation method comprising a specific functionalization depending on a plurality of different target products, starting from the same type of pluripotent generic component, which is not yet functionalized.